Green Universe ARC 5 The darkness within Albion
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: Dr. Finitevus has faked his death. And after saving Remington he begins his evil plans for the world.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This ARC will focus on events from the sidelines in which Dr. Finitevus works on his sinister plans that lead to Project Enerjak Reborn! Which means that this ARC will focus on key moments, which happened to Dr. Finitevus throughout Green Battle.

Green Universe ARC 5

The darkness within Albion Part 1: The deception begins!

It all started with a mortal, who became a Chaos demi-god. In this scenario, it was Knuckles the Echidna. Knuckles father Locke had been given a vision that a great disaster was going to happen. This vision came to Locke, from the Ancient Walkers, who are a trio of Chaos gods that help safeguard the universe. They sent the vision, in hopes that Locke would know what to do. And that Knuckles would have to be prepared for the disaster, in many years to come. Overreacting to this vision, and partly misunderstanding on what the Ancient Walkers meant by preparing Knuckles for the trials to come.

Locke had learned the name to give to his son, and experimented on his own body so his genes would be perfected to the best of his ability. But that wasn't enough to satisfy Locke, he was convinced that he had to prepare his son for a destiny that was more important than personal life, and so Locke took the egg containing his unborn son, and radiated it with energy from the Master Emerald. The echidna also trained his son to the best of his abilities, and would in time leave his son as the tradition of the Brotherhood of Guardians dictated. Knuckles would in time learn the truth, and the experiments would soon turn Knuckles green and he became known as Chaos Knuckles. Chaos Knuckles was seen as a threat by the echidnas of Albion, who rarely dealt with matters outside of their homeland. They commissioned one of their best and brightest scientists to stop Chaos Knuckles, before he became a threat. But like with all things that people do when they preemptively act on something that isn't a true threat, it backfired. The scientist known as Dr. Finitevus used his prototype Chaos Syphon Suit, and when he attempted to drain Chaos Knuckles of his powers, it had a terrible whiplash effect on the doctor, the chaos energies were corrupted by evil that saw a chance to gain a new puppet. The evil corrupted Dr. Finitevus, and infected him with Dark Chaos Energies, the doctor would be in the hospital for months. After Dr. Finitevus failed, Chaos Knuckles nearly altered reality, but would ultimately face Mammoth Mogul to a death match which resulted in Knuckles dying and ascending into godhood with the Chaos goddess Aurora.

After Knuckles returned from the afterlife on his own will, to stop the aliens known as the Xorda from destroying Mobius. It seemed like the threat to Albion society was over… However! They ended up creating a force of evil that would in the long run dwarf any threat that Chaos Knuckles possibly had. Dr. Finitevus recently met Green the Hedgehog in person, and he has gone out of his way to help the struggling Dark Legion on Angel Island Two. But the question is, is he truly helping out the echidnas of the island, or is he lying down the groundwork for his own sinister plans?

Year, 3235. Month, April.

Angel Island Two

Dr. Finitevus was meditating in his personal chambers in the Dark Legion base, he had spent weeks helping out the Dark Legion. They didn't know exactly where he came from, but he offered them help, and proved that his technologies could help them out. His only request aside from living quarters, was that he had access to the Master Emerald and that absolutely no one disturbed him or set foot in the Hidden Palace Zone until he left it. One of the things the doctor found fascinating in the Hidden Palace Zone, was a mural which depicted a powerful being facing against something that resembled Neo Dr. Eggman. The doctor was holding some kind of artifact, which was hard to make out, but Finitevus suspected it was an artifact similar to the Master Emerald. The doctor had planned for today to be the start, in a long series of events which would bring disorder to many people. (Soon phase one shall begin.) He thought to himself, as he stood among Dark Legionnaires. "I do hope that Knuckles and his allies return safely." Dr. Finitevus said to one of the troops.

"With Lien-Da, things will be easy for them." The troop said.

Recently Knuckles and his team the Chaotix learned that Neo Dr. Eggman destroyed the Golden Hive Colony. And the Chaotix and Freedom Fighters of Knothole had learned about something bad happening to Angel Island Two. They learned that the Neo Eggman Empire made a partnership with General Kage von Stryker of the Dingo Regime, and as a result the evil dictator supplied weapons for the Dingo Regime. The Dingo Regime destroyed Echidnaopolis and rebuild Cave Canem from the ruins of the ravaged city, by using echidna slave labor. The echidnas had defenses, but most of their security forces were gone and went to the Sky Sanctuary Zone in order to see if Knuckles did truly return from the afterlife or not. This poorly timed expedition, cost the echidnas dearly and until the Chaotix and Freedom Fighters showed up, the echidnas suffered in concentration camps.

The Dark Legion was being led by Lien-Da, and they made an alliance earlier today with the remaining echidnas of Echidnaopolis and their allies. Dr. Finitevus had secret intentions though, and he truly was doing something awful. After hours went by, the Chaotix and Freedom Fighters returned, however they were followed by Hunter. Hunter is an Overlander criminal, who is wanted for more than two hundred accounts of murder and manslaughter. He was imprisoned in Echidnaopolis, but Neo Dr. Eggman recently found him and placed an implant in Hunter which forced the Overlander to work for the doctor. The implant was a bomb that would go off, if Hunter didn't do as the doctor ordered. (Right on schedule.) Dr. Finitevus thought to himself, as Hunter used a weapon called the Chaos Spear on many Mobians in the Hidden Palace Zone. It seemed like Finitevus was hit and died, but in reality he was transported into the Egg Grape Chambers known as the Egg Vineyard. "It would seem that the doctor forgot about me? Or maybe he's foolishly attempted to double-cross me? Either way I'm going to be leaving this place soon." Dr. Finitevus said as he took out one of his many Warp Rings.

The Warp Rings were giant magical Rings, which a person could use to get teleported someplace else. On Angel Island, there were Warp Rings that could take someone to the Special Zone of Angel Island. Warp Rings were very rare sights by most people, all a person normally would have to do is gather up fifty Rings and reach the end of an Act in a Zone within ten minutes. Sonic and many of his friends and allies could travel fast and usually found these Warp Rings when they went on a Zone Run. However the Warp Rings used by Dr. Finitevus were of his own design, he learned the art of crafting a Warp Ring on his own. And he learned how to super energize a Warp Ring, by placing one on the Master Emerald. Using his Warp Ring he was able to escape from the Egg Grape he was in. However after a few minutes went by, he decided to hide in the Egg Vineyard and eavesdropped on Neo Dr. Eggman and his robotic daughter Mecha Robotnik. After he learned that Hunter had died while facing Hyper Knuckles, the Egg Grapes activated and began to drain the life energies of everyone who was captured in one. Dr. Finitevus at random saved a couple of the victims, but a few of them he saved for his own personal agenda.

After he rescued everyone he wanted to save, he left and went back to his hidden laboratory. Once there, he looked at the prime specimen of the victims he saved. "My, my Remington. You endured longer than anyone else in the Egg Grapes." Dr. Finitevus said as he rubbed his hands together, while looking at Remington on a medical table.

"W-W-Where…" Remington could hardly speak, and his right eye was damaged.

"Rest Remington. You need to conserve whatever strength you have left. After all, I'm going away soon. And your father would want you to follow in his footsteps as leader of the legion." Dr. Finitevus said with a casual look on his face.

"Lead… The… Legion…" Remington said.

Dr. Finitevus smiled, as he used his Warp Ring to leave his hidden lab. He went back to Albion. And talked with Neo Dr. Eggman about their plans, and these plans were about the destruction of Albion. "So you'll have the city crippled within a month?" Neo Dr. Eggman asked Dr. Finitevus.

"But of course Eggman." Dr. Finitevus said.

"I still have to wonder. What do you gain from my forces leveling your homeland?" Neo Dr. Eggman asked.

"I gain but the first step in the recreation of the world." Dr. Finitevus said with a grin.

The doctor couldn't tell what Dr. Finitevus meant by this, but he was more than willing to take a chance to destroy one of the major civilizations that lasted thousands of years. Which could in the long run cripple global morale. "Very well. I trust you'll contact me on progress. I have some matters to take care of." Neo Dr. Eggman said.

Soon the call was ended, and Dr. Finitevus took a walk out among the people of Albion. (Very soon, these people will pay for their crimes against the world. And soon I can have my chance to recreate the world as I see fit.) Dr. Finitevus thought to himself as he walked among his people.

Quite a shocking start. What does Dr. Finitevus plan on doing with Remington, and the other survivors he rescued from Neo Dr. Eggman? Find out as the story ARC continues.


	2. Chapter 2

The darkness within Albion Part 2: The Experiments Begin

It had been a week since Dr. Finitevus, began his evil plans. He had single handedly found and captured every member of the Brotherhood of Guardians with the exception of Locke and Knuckles. He had spent the week dissecting the body of Dimitri but preserved the ancient echidna in a robotic glass bubble. Dr. Finitevus dissected Dimitri's body in hopes of learning more about the Chaos Force, and how his bloodline was able to channel it. Indeed the doctor learned many things, which he was proud of but he needed further study of the Brotherhood of Guardians and he left Dimitri to watch.

"This experiment will be splendid. Don't you agree Spectre?" Dr. Finitevus said to the oldest living member of the Brotherhood of Guardians.

"Why are you doing this?" Spectre asked, he was chained down in special restraints. "Isn't it enough you defeated me?" Spectre asked, his cybernetics felt heavy on his head as he looked over at his capture.

"Surely by now you and your fellow guardians must realize I have bigger plans for you." The doctor said with a grin.

"You were quick in your actions…. You caught us all off guard and one by one overpowered us all….." Spectre said as he glared at Dr. Finitevus.

It was indeed amazing that the doctor was able to use his Warp Rings and his Dark Chaos powers, which acted as a negative to any and all Chaos powers that the Brotherhood of Guardians have. "I aim to be fast in my plans. But I also look forward to the bigger picture. A shame that precious son of Chaos isn't here to save any of you from what I have planned. He's too busy saving this doomed world, and soon he'll find the Gizoid General." Dr. Finitevus said with a wicked grin as he started a machine.

First he conducted experiments on the members of the Brotherhood of Guardians and Moritori Rex of the Dark Legion. Moritori Rex was actually a Grandmaster of the Dark Legion, who had a great battle with Tobor of the Brotherhood. In the aftermath of the battle Rex was mistaken for Tobor and posed as him for well over a century and this one factor was of deep interest to Dr. Finitevus. The doctor learned from his studies that every one of the guardians and Moritori Rex had high levels of resistance to damage, and that they had all spent a lot of time gathering Rings. He came to the conclusion that like many a great warrior of Mobius with knowledge of the Rings, that the Brotherhood had acquired large amounts of Rings in order to have high levels of resistance to things that would've killed normal people.

However as the doctor was going on with his experiments for a couple days, he got an alert on one of his monitors. Just as he theorized, the echidnas of Albion were looking for him, but they couldn't find a single trace of where he went. "Those fools dare to try and detain me?! Well I now have full reason to annihilate them all." The doctor said as he got a wicked grin and look on his face, his eyes were bent on vengeance.

What will the doctor do next? Find out in the next powerful chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

The darkness within Albion Part 3: The fall of Albion!

Year 3235, Month April. Day the twenty-eighth.

Dr. Finitevus was succeeding in his most horrific act to date, one which would make him among the most dangerous and truly evil beings on Mobius. He had taken the time to use his Warp Rings, in order to get every single piece of his research away from Albion. He then took the time to remotely upload a virus into the Albion defense grid. "This little beauty will surely take care of Albion. And I have far more… Noticeable methods to use once the defenses are down. I'll need to take out their radar as well." Dr. Finitevus said to himself as he typed fast on his computer, he didn't really use computers on the go much. But he was able to summon this one from a private area in his new lab he set up, on the Echidna stronghold known as Haven which was used by the Brotherhood of Guardians. He made it seem like the Dingo Regime had destroyed Haven, but in truth he was using it as his secret base of operations on Angel Island Two because the Master Emerald was currently located on that island.

Dr. Finitevus watched from his monitor as slowly each of the defense grids on Albion were failing, the systems were shutting down. And no one noticed that the cloaking devices keeping the city hidden were turning off, Dr. Finitevus then one by one planted bombs in to each of the generators. And everything else for Albion, the people had experienced thousands of years of peace and were so heavily isolated from the rest of the world by choice that no one in the city would stand a chance for what was to come.

Dr. Finitevus got a call from Neo Dr. Eggman. "Finitevus!" he shouted.

Dr. Finitevus held back an angered look, as he answered his video call. "Yes Neo Dr. Eggman?" he said.

"What's the status on Albion?!" the doctor asked in a demanding tone.

"I've almost completed my sabotage. All of the long ranged scanners and communications are offline, and the defense system has been crashed. And the fools haven't even noticed their cloaking shields are down. I'm planting bombs for some assurance." Dr. Finitevus explained, as he held his computer. He then saw the doctor grin.

"Excellent. Once news reaches out that Albion fell to the Neo Eggman Empire for their foolishness, and for resisting my rule. I'll have the world crumble with such high doubts." Neo Dr. Eggman said as he drooled, and his eyes glowed red from his cybernetics, he had a truly demonic look to him with his intentions of wiping out the echidnas.

"But of course doctor. I wish to witness this destruction first hand though." Dr. Finitevus said with an evil grin.

Neo Dr. Eggman agreed. Soon Neo Dr. Eggman's Egg Blimps came heading toward Albion, and they were Neo Egg Fleet ships. The Albion people saw the blimps, and in vain attempted to activate security measures once the blimps opened fire. However as they attempted to activate their defenses, Dr. Finitevus set off all of his bombs which completely blew away any and all defensive measures in Albion. His bombs were small, but made tremendous explosions, and took out many echidnas in the process. The people ran in panic, many in vain tried sounding alarms or calling for help. But everything was completely hopeless, for Dr. Finitevus made a thorough sabotage of Albion, and there was no hope for anyone on the island capital city.

Dr. Finitevus stood on top of an archway when he first began laughing, he then teleported with his Warp Rings and stood on top of his former laboratory building, and laughed evilly with eyes pleased and zealot with his belief he was doing the first step to making a new world by wiping out innocent and helpless people who didn't do anything evil or bad at all.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! You all shall perish for your doomed ways! I have taken the first step in making a new world!" he shouted out as he laughed.

He noticed that the capital building was going to be hit soon, he had but one action left to do. Before he left Albion, and left any survivors doomed to the Egg Grapes. Inside the capital the matriarch of Albion was in great fear, as she watched her beloved city and its citizens burn and get vaporized, little did she know of the true fate of many of those people.

Gala-Na was kept in a room all alone, she had the very best warriors defending her while she recorded a message, she came to realize that the only reason any of this could've happened was because of Dr. Finitevus, especially after he told her it was him who sabotaged Albion's systems, he did this via video message which he sent to her. She detailed best she could on what she knew of Dr. Finitevus, which led to him becoming the terror that he is and about the dangers he could bring upon the world. And how he is basically a photo-negative of Knuckles in regard to his morals and abilities. "Please whatever you do, don't make the same mistakes as us!" Gala-Na said in the end of her recording.

Just then tons of Neo Egg Pawns blew open the doors, the echidna warriors were wiped out. "All hail the Neo Eggman Empire!" a Neo Egg Pawn said as it fired a laser, the laser destroyed the monitor that Gala-Na used record her message, and the recording ended.

"No!" she cried out.

Just then Dark Chaos Spears destroyed the Neo Badniks, and then Gala-Na was sent flying back from the explosions. "Ironic how the fates have turned High Councilor Gala-Na, or should I call you a matriarch? Which is what you really are. The distant matriarch to the Dark Legion. You turned your back on your people and got into Albion at a young age, and slowly worked your way up to the top." Dr. Finitevus said with a grin as he looked at the shaken echidna.

"Dr. Finitevus….. How….. Why…" she tried to speak.

"Common questions, how and why. Well I used my Warp Rings, which helped me sabotage Albion among many other things, but I'm also a genius on many other things. And now you wonder why I just destroyed those Neo Badniks from the Neo Eggman Empire?" Dr. Finitevus said, in a pitiful tone toward Gala-Na.

"What do you plan on doing with me?" Gala-Na asked.

"I'm sure that Constable Remington's old secretary can be helpful for you. She still needs some new parts, but I brought her here to show you my plans for one of Knuckles' relatives." He said as Teri-Lu stepped in. She was Cybertized, and had need of a new robotic arm.

"Dark Legion technology?! Did you make an alliance?!" Gala-Na asked in shock.

"I'm sure that Gae-Na would like to know her long loss cousin. But then again, my plans will allow you to see the son of Chaos in his true form." Dr. Finitevus said as he used Dark Chaos energies in order to capture Gala-Na.

"You'll pay for this evil you've brought upon our people!" Gala-Na shouted, in tears.

"I will in due time. But first the world shall be changed greatly. The time of Miracles will come, and then within a couple years the portal shall open and the forsaken clan shall return from the Twilight Cage, or do you still call it the Twilight Zone in hopes or distancing us from the evils that they did?" Dr. Finitevus said with a big grin.

"You wouldn't tell anyone…?" Gala-Na said.

"About the Nocturnus Clan, aka the Nocturne Clan? My dear child of a matriarch. You know as well as I that Nazo knows about their secret sins as well as our secret sins. If not by me, then by him the people shall find the ruins and relics. In fact one such ruin was where he discovered people from a thousand years ago, who were entombed and preserved in the machines of old. Knuckles will learn about the Nocturnus, but he will have to wait before he sees them in person." Dr. Finitevus said with a big grin, as he opened up a Warp Ring and entered it along with his new captive and Teri-Lu.

Days later

Councilors Yanar and Rita-Le opened up the secret bunker deep underground. The members of the council were the only ones with knowledge of a very secret bunker, meant to house many people. However only the Lost Tribe, and about two dozen of the citizens originally from Albion survived. These two knew that many dark days were coming for their people, they had a sentry posted in order to keep an eye on things. The Neo Eggman Empire was still in the ruins of Albion, so the sentry and all the survivors stayed underground for up to a month before they surfaced. The fact there are survivors, is a symbol of hope.

Dr. Finitevus did it! He led the Neo Eggman Empire to Albion and now the mighty Albion is gone! What will he do next?! Find out in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

The darkness within Albion Part 4: The next phase of the Experiments!

Dr. Finitevus kept Gala-Na in a hidden location, so she wouldn't interfere with his plans. He conducted many experiments on the Brotherhood of Guardians and Moritori Rex, he was deeply interested in how Rex posed as Tobor. "I must say Rex old boy. You are among the most impressive of my captives here. If not for you, then two guardians would still be alive and you convinced your own grandchildren to assassinate your one and only son." Dr. Finitevus said, with a big grin as he leaned on Moritori Rex.

Moritori Rex endured more pain within one month, then he had in his entire life. "I did…. It for the better of the legion…." He weakly said.

"Bah! Your Dark Legion has achieved absolutely nothing of great interest, except for making an Enerjak and for bringing in so much pointless conflict to the Brotherhood of Guardians. The Nocturnus had great reason to ignore your little sect." Dr. Finitevus said.

"I…" Moritori Rex felt a surge of point.

"You and Tobor both had exact levels of powers and were very identical in appearance. And it seems you learned some form of magic from Trolls, in order to get people to believe you to be Tobor. But now, you shall meet the Nocturnus again." Dr. Finitevus said.

Dimitri watched as the doctor moved to undo the restraints of the weakened echidnas. "What are you doing?" Dimitri asked.

"Getting rid of them. I've learned all I possibly can, and now I'm going to reward them… By giving them a one way trip to the Nocturnus Clan." Dr. Finitevus said with a grin, as he opened up a massive Warp Ring and used it to suck the members of the Brotherhood of Guardians and Moritori Rex into the Twilight Cage.

"No!" Dimitri said.

"It had to be done. Now we shall revive one of your distant relatives. The son of Kragok." Dr. Finitevus said as he moved to pick up Dimitri's head.

They moved to a chamber next to the research lab, and Dimitri watched as Teri-Lu was being given cybernetics, and Remington was healing in some kind of medical tube with a healing substance from Albion. "Remington!" Dimitri said.

"Very perceptive. He and Teri-Lu were nearly killed in Neo Dr. Eggman's Egg Grapes. However I used my Warp Rings to save them, along with a couple other people, for the next phase in my plans." Dr. Finitevus said with an evil grin.

In time Remington was heal, but he had amnesia as a side effect from surviving the Egg Grapes because of how badly he was injured. Dr. Finitevus then told Remington about his heritage, how he was the son of Grandmaster Kragok and it was his birthright to rule over the Dark Legion. Dr. Finitevus was able to trick Remington into starting a civil war with his aunt Lien-Da, and he provided Remington with the means to speak with Lien-Da and to try and take the Dark Legion by force if need be. Teri-Lu served Remington as his Kommissar, and was by his side during this event.

Dr. Finitevus left Dimitri in the lab, because a short while after he sent Remington out on his quest to claim the Dark Legion. Dr. Finitevus felt that he needed to check on the Master Emerald, and during his trip he came across Rouge the Bat and Scourge the Hedgehog. Scourge willingly decided to help Dr. Finitevus for his help. Rouge reluctantly agreed, but mostly so she could find out if Dr. Finitevus was a potential threat to the United Federation.

Not to long after this encounter, Dr. Finitevus felt that the Ancient Walkers died and Mammoth Mogul was free. This was due to his personal connection to the Chaos Force, and he used his powers to try and get close to Mammoth Mogul. However by the time he learned what happened to Mammoth Mogul, he knew he needed help to get to the Egg Grapes. Dr. Finitevus called upon Scourge and Rouge for help, and they helped Dr. Finitevus get into the Egg Vineyard.

"This is a sickening sight!" Rouge said, as she saw many people having their life energies drained by the Egg Grapes.

"And there's not a sign of Mammoth Mogul or the Naugus Troll anywhere." Dr. Finitevus said.

"Hey Dr. F! Look up at those Egg Grapes! Two are broken but others aren't!" Scourge said, as he pointed to a group of Egg Grapes that weren't activated yet.

"Who's there?!" a Mobian gorilla said.

"I am a great scientist. I see you six are in quite a mess." Dr. Finitevus said as he used his powers to float up.

"We're the Destructix. If you help us we'll help you!" a dog Mobian said.

"An interesting offer. One which I can't pass up." Dr. Finitevus said with a grin. Scourge, Rouge and Dr. Finitevus rescued the six villains, Rouge noticed a group of young Mobian spiders were dead, and the sight made her feel incredibly uneased.

Later on Dr. Finitevus made sure that the Destructix were healed up, because he had big plans for the team. And now they were his henchmen, who would do whatever he ordered them to do. Though he had his suspicions of Rouge the Bat, he knew in the long run of his plans that he would be able to get what he wanted. One day Dr. Finitevus gathered his eight followers, and Dimitri. "Gathered friends. It is time for us to talk on my latest plan." Dr. Finitevus said with a grin.

What is Dr. Finitevus' plan? Find out in the next story!


	5. Chapter 5

The darkness within Albion Part 5: Isaac's Lair

Date: Year 3235. Month June. Day the twenty-seventh.

Dr. Finitevus activated a holographic map, on the conference table. He showed a display of an ancient laboratory and underground bunker that was human in origin. "Today my loyal Destructix. We shall head into this ancient human facility. My studies have shown that it is at least twelve-thousand years old, and we shall acquire long lost secrets." Dr. Finitevus said.

"Where do we come in?" Sgt. Simian asked.

"There is no doubt a great amount of security in this facility. I need you all to help disable and take down the security systems, while I look for an ancient robot called Isaac. My research has led me to believe it was created by the great Dr. Ivan Kintobor who was famous for dissecting the Xorda Emissary which sparked the war between humans and Xorda." Dr. Finitevus explained, as opened up a Warp Ring.

"If you have those Warp Rings, why do you need us?" Rouge asked.

"My dear. There are many things one can't simply do without witnesses and help." Dr. Finitevus said as he opened up half a dozen Warp Rings. Rouge and Scourge came with Dr. Finitevus, while the other Destructix entered into separate Warp Rings, they all were dropped off at security locations. Where the doctor remotely instructed them to take down.

"This is surely a huge place." Scourge said as he looked around.

Soon the trio entered into a room, with an ancient cryo-pod. Which was used for cryogenic rest, however this one was ancient and it was doubtful anyone inside it was alive. "Ah yes, Dr. Ivan Kintobor." Dr. Finitevus said, as he looked at the frozen human.

Just then a laser gun fired at the trio, it was the robot Isaac. "Must protect master!" Isaac said.

"What the… This robot resembles Eggman's E-100 Series robots!" Rouge said as she dodged laser fire.

"The doctor likely modeled it after Isaac. After all, the Kintobor and Robotnik families have a long history." Dr. Finitevus said as he dodged laser fire and used a Warp Ring to punch Isaac in a leg.

"Minor damage….. Must defend Ivan! He shall rise again!" Isaac said.

"What are you talking about?! His vitals show him flat lined….." Rouge said, as she checked the monitor on Ivan's vitals quickly.

"Ivan shall awaken. He shall immerge as planned. And he shall lead society from the ashes!" Isaac said, it was clear that the robot was suffering from rampancy. Which meant that it was malfunctioning and unable to work right, which was likely due to a combination of the robot being online for so many years, and for the robot having no proper maintenance.

"Say what you want old machine. But your secrets shall be mine!" Dr. Finitevus said as he used his Warp Rings, which opened up portals for him to make many sneak attacks on Isaac and the robot was overwhelmed by the strength of the powerful echidna scientist.

Soon Isaac was in no condition to fight at all, and Dr. Finitevus took the time to deactivate the robot. Once Isaac was offline, the doctor extracted the memory core of Isaac. He grinned thinking of the many secrets it held. The Destructix and the doctor soon looked into Isaac's data files, but unfortunately most of it was corrupted. The doctor was particularly angered with the false claims regarding the Chaos Emeralds. The robot believed that the Chaos Emeralds were beryl that held high levels of radiation as a result of the aftereffects of the Gene Bombs. It seemed like most of Isaac's information was either stuff the doctor already knew, or it was corrupted and useless.

Then came the piece of information that was far too good to pass up, there was a massive stockpile of nuclear weapons. "Excellent. With these weapons, I can take out those fools across the globe." Dr. Finitevus said.

"What?! Why do you want to nuke the whole world?!" Rouge asked.

"My dear. If the new world is to come with better life. The old world and old life must be destroyed, and with these weapons I can do just that." Dr. Finitevus said with a grin as he looked at the files.

Rouge looked a little shocked at this news, and she stepped away from the group. "Should we stop her?" Predator Hawk asked.

"Let her be. Most can't handle hearing such glorious plans." Dr. Finitevus said.

The Destructix were all in debt to the doctor, and felt that they owed him no matter the cost. Eventually the Destructix kept the base secured, and they kept it secure for many days. And Dr. Finitevus was enjoying the view of the nuclear weapons, and he counted them and thought of how many it would take in order to destroy the cities of Mobius. "Hey boss. Do you think I could barrow a couple of these?" Scourge said, he had plans on using some of them.

Dr. Finitevus eventually decided to start a launch on a city. But while he attempted to launch, he learned that all systems failed. "How is this possible?!" he said.

"Sir. Everyone except the bat has reported in all weapons systems offline. And the nuclear missiles are offline." Sgt. Simian reported.

Dr. Finitevus realized that he underestimated the character of Rouge the Bat, and he ordered Scourge and Sleuth to capture her. However she escaped from the Destructix in haste, and ended up in the skies of Freedom H.Q and Scourge and Sleuth would have to go after her. The doctor then sensed something big was coming, he knew that soon he'd have to return to Angel Island Two and use his Destructix.

Dr. Finitevus just lost out on a plan to end the world, all thanks to Rouge the Bat. Find out what happens next in the final chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

The darkness within Albion Part 6: Saving the Master Emerald, and starting Enerjak Reborn!

Dr. Finitevus headed to Angel Island Two using a Warp Ring. He headed to Locke, and told him that he sensed something strong coming. "I request your assistance in protecting the Master Emerald." Dr. Finitevus said.

"I can assure you that it is safe." Locke said, as he was urging Dr. Finitevus to back off.

Dr. Finitevus knew that his connection to the Chaos Force was strong, especially in close proximity to the Master Emerald. "If you won't listen to my words. Then feel! Feel the Chaos Force, and listen to it." Dr. Finitevus said. Just then a Green Chaos Emerald that was kept in a nearby chamber, shot out of the ground, and went flying far away from Angel Island Two.

Locke knew now what the doctor meant, and they both reached the Master Emerald in time. They used all of their might to keep the Master Emerald from being pulled away, and it wasn't just the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds on Mobius being pulled. They felt a great magnitude of Chaos Emeralds being gathered into an area somewhere in Northamer, it felt as if every single Chaos Emerald in the galaxy was pulled away.

And then after many long tiring minutes, it stopped! Whatever force was pulling away the Chaos Emeralds was gone, and all of the Chaos Emeralds vanished. Dr. Finitevus, seemed to be trustworthy and just in his actions but Locke didn't trust him.

Later on in July, Dr. Finitevus and his Destructix arrived in the village of Echidnaopolis shortly after the Dingo Regime sent an invasion party. The Destructix held back the Dingo Regime and pushed them back, the villagers saw them as heroes. Dr. Finitevus and Dimitri tricked Locke into leaving Angel Island Two, in order to search for the Brotherhood of Guardians. While that happened Dr. Finitevus was able to get to the Master Emerald, with Scourge as a bodyguard. And from there he placed on the Master Emerald a powerful hex, which would turn a person into Enerjak if they attempted to go super off of the Master Emerald.

South Island, present day!

"And it is here that I write my last entry in this journal. I suspect Green that you have been reading these journal entries? Well by now my plans have already been completed, and surely you'll feel the gravity of what a fool I Dr. Finitevus have made of Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog! You were powerless to do anything because of your emotional attachments. Soon you'll see my ideals become a reality. And as for Gala-Na. She is in a safe place, where you'll never find her. I do wonder which of us will tell Knuckles about the Nocturnus Clan, and I dare you to tell him that they're alive if you get to him first." And that was where the last page of the journal ended.

Green held back his anger. "He knew….. He knew I would get close to Emerl if he resurfaced… And now so much has happened." Green said as he read the last journal log. (Locke my old friend… I'm sorry that I left you to such a fate….. I'll make sure your sacrifice was not in vain! And I'll make sure that Knuckles in due time learns the truth which you couldn't and wouldn't tell him. I have much to do, and I hope that the Time of Miracles will truly be a miracle.) Green thought to himself, he felt like Dr. Finitevus was on purpose mocking and insulting him from afar.

Quite a series of events. Now you know what Dr. Finitevus was up, and what he did. Continue reading Green Battle and Green Universe for more stories!


End file.
